Teardrops On My Guitar
by xredcherriesx
Summary: Claire and Cam broke up two years ago, but Claire still loves him. When Cam finds a new girl, Claire is devastated. Will Cam come around and realize he loves Claire? Based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar. Rated T just in case. First fanfic!
1. Trailer

**A/N: They are 15 in this story (Sophomores) at Pine Wood High School (I know, I couldn't think of a name – it's bad, but bear with me). **

**Disclaimer: The song this fiction is based off of belongs to Taylor Swift, not me. All characters belong to Lisi Harrison except Ashley, because I created her.**

**Claire and Cam broke up two years ago…**

"I think we should break up…"

"Why?"

**They decided to stay friends…**

"We'll always be friends, right? Pinky-swear?"

"Pinky-swear."

**But Claire still had feelings for Cam.**

Shows Claire gazing at Cam during class.

**So when he finds someone new…**

"I found the most amazing girl…"

**It breaks Claire to pieces.**

Shows Claire on the roof of the guesthouse playing guitar and singing

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing…_

_Don't know why I do"_

**And when Cam sees her…**

"I didn't know you sang."

"It's a hidden talent…"

**Will relationships bloom or will friendships be broken?**

"I thought you cared Cam – but I always see you with that girl!"

"'That girl' is my best friend!"

"Well I don't like it – not one bit. I don't trust that Claire."

**And will secrets be revealed?**

"Who's that song about anyway?"

"What – oh, I don't know – no one, it's about no one."

**Starring Claire Lyons**

"Massie – I have a problem. I think I might still like him…"

**Cam Fischer**

"You're gonna love her Claire! I just know it!"

**Ashley Devon**

"Cam and I belong together – you can't have him back."

**Massie Block**

"Then you'll have to get him back, Claire. You two belong together."

**Derrick Harrington**

"Dude, I'm not sure if I like this Ashley girl…"

**And Todd Lyons**

"Sis, I never thought I'd say this but – I think you need Cam back."

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**Coming soon to a screen near you.**


	2. Pinky Swears and Juicy Hoodies

Claire sighed, thinking back to that night again. It was always on her mind these days. She'd had a few boyfriends since him, but nothing serious. Though it hurt to see him every day, knowing they couldn't be together, she really wanted to stay friends with him. She really did. It was better than nothing.

"Thinking about Cam again?" Claire jumped and turned to find Massie in her doorway.

"Yea, I guess…" Claire heaved another sigh.

---------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Cam!" Claire approached the park bench._

"_Hey Claire." Cam seemed a little uneasy about something. "Look, I really need to say this. I'm sorry Claire, I really am, but I think we need to break up."_

"_W-what?" Claire stuttered. A few tears formed in the back of her eyes. Cam sighed._

"_I really like you Claire, I really do. But lately, I feel, kind of – I don't know how to explain it. I'm not sure if I like you in the way I used to. My feelings are all confused and jumbled now – there was this girl I met over the summer, I can't lie to you Claire – It's just, I'm not sure if I like you or her, but I'm leaning towards her."_

"_O-okay." Claire said, at loss for words. "I can understand." She tried to keep her voice steady. "But, promise me one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me –" Claire closed her eyes for a second, regaining her composture. "Promise me, that we'll always be friends."_

"We'll always be friends."

_"Pinky-swear? Claire asked, holding out her pinky._

_"Pinky-swear." He responded, and latched his pinky with hers._

_End Flashback._

---------------------------------------------------

"You'll _have_ to move awn eventually Kuh-laire." Massie said. "It was, like, two years ago."

"I know," Claire sighed for a third time that evening. "But I can't – the day's stuck to my mind like glue. I really like him." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Claire, he was the stupidest guy for dumping a great girl like you. You deserve better. And that summer fling he had with that one girl, he never saw her again. So he broke up with you for a completely useless reason."

"I guess…" Massie grabbed Claire's arm. "But you need to stop sulking! We have our first day as sophomores tomorrow, and you can _not_ be all gloomy – it would ruin our image."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll be happy." She put on a fake smile.

"Good."

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Pretty Committee stepped out of the Range Rover, dressed head to toe in designer clothes.

"Okay," Massie said, yanking them over to a secluded spot behind some trees off campus. "This is it. Our appearance and confidence today determines our social status for the rest of our year – no, scratch that, the rest of our life." Claire nervously fiddled with the hair band around her wrist. She'd started wearing more designer clothes after she had been in a few films, although she hadn't been in a film for a year-and-a-half. "Alicia," Claire zoned back in to Massie's speech, "You first." Alicia stepped forward and Massie started her usual rating spiel.

"Alicia is looking absolutely ah-mazing in a pair of dark-wash bootcut Seven jeans and a white henley over a black cami. The look is completed with a black Ralph Lauren vest and red Marc by Marc Jacobs' flats. Hmmm… 9.6." Alicia stepped back, smiling, and Dylan stepped forward.

"Dylan is looking beautiful in a pair of skinny, light wash True Religion jeans. She has on a black blazer over a lime green, limited edition juicy couture hoody. Dark brown UGGS complete the look, and her straightened just-past-the-shoulders red hair looks absolutely gorgeous. You are also a 9.6" Dylan squealed as Kristen stepped forward.

"Kristen looks totally sporty-chic in light-wash Citizen of Humanity jeans and a blue-striped rugby tee. Her hair is pulled into two braids with a blue skinny headband on top. Blue converse complete the look. 9.5 – you get an extra bonus for the rosy cheeks." Kristen clapped her hands and delight and Claire stepped forward.

"Claire, you have cleaned up well over the last 2 years." Claire put on her fake smile again. "She looks lovely in dark-wash Paige jeans and white and blue layered tank tops. Her bright pink juicy adds a lovely touch and pink ballet flats by Jimmy Choo complete the look. 9.7 – you get an extra bonus for the loose curls." Claire combed her curls and tried to look flattered. She was hoping to distract everyone from her gloomy mood by her outfit. So far, it was working.

"And finally, me! I am wearing a totally cute orange v-neck dress over white leggings. A white cami underneath adds a cute touch along with my silver rhinestone barrette. My hair is straightened and my bangs are pinned back stylishly with two bobby pins. Finally, I have on silver flats by Marc Jacobs. Feedback?"

"9.8" Alicia responded. The others nodded their agreement.

"Excellent. Now at the count of three we emerge from the bushes and casually make our way over the entrance. But it can't be too synchronized – that's too tacky. Gawd, can you remember the days when we used to do that?" The other laughed, and Claire shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. She didn't think it was too tacky – but in the eyes of Massie, what did she know? _"1, 2, 3…"_ Massie whisper counted. She took the lead with Alicia, both pretending to laugh quietly about something. Kristen hung her arm loosely on Alicia's and walked a step behind them. Dylan pulled out her cellphone and called someone, a few steps behind Kristen. Finally Claire took the end, pretending to wave to some invisible people. After a few minutes of non-stop waving Claire ran a few steps to catch up with Dylan, who was just hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" She asked; glad to have something to talk about.

"Kemp." Dylan answered, examining her cuticles, pretending not to be interested, but you could see the smile tearing at her mouth.

"Really? No way!" Claire yanked on her arm, "Tell me everything." Dylan smiled and brought her head up; looking genuinely happy that someone could share her good news.

"I'll give you all the details at lunch." Claire nodded. "Hey is that Cam I see up there?"

"Where?" Claire turned. And there, looking better than ever, tan from the summer (but not too much) was Cam. Waving to her. She let a smile break out onto her face, and she waved Cam. It was a new year – and maybe, just maybe, she thought, they could get back together.

**A/N: Like? Don't like? Review!**


	3. Suprises and Fakes

"Hey Claire!" Cam said when she approached him. "How was your summer?"

"It was pretty good." She absent-mindedly tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear. "How was yours?"

"Pretty sweet. I saw some old friends and stuff. Not too much." But there was something in his eyes – something that led Claire to believe that there was something more. "Look, I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the big oak tree out front after school, okay?" Claire nodded enthusiastically and walked away, waving, to join Massie.

-------------------------------

The day couldn't seem to pass fast enough for Claire. The clock ticked away during fourth period, and Claire tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Claire, do I look like a piano?"

"What, um no?" Claire asked confused, not even realizing what was going on.

"Then why do you keep tapping your fingers on me?" Claire looked down. Sure enough, instead of her fingers tapping on the desk, they were on Massie's outstretched arm.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't realize." Claire moved her fingers and continued tapping impatiently on the desk.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie whisper-whined, slapping her hand on top of Claire's. "Stop." Claire's fingers immediately stopped tapping, but inside her stomach was churning. What could the surprise possibly be? Her leg started jingling, and she heard Massie sigh next to her. "Look Claire – what is up with you lately? You're so mopey."

"I –" Claire was cut off by the bell. She thanked God it had rung, except for then she realized she would have to go to lunch, and be forced to confess. Uh-oh.

"Come on, tell all at lunch."

"But Dylan was going to tell me about Kemp –" Claire tried to get out of it.

"No." Massie stomped her Marc Jacobs-clad foot. "Now come awn!" In one smooth movement Massie had picked up her side bag, slung it over her shoulder, slung Claire's North face back pack on her (Claire's) shoulder, and grabbed Claire's arm, practically dragging her out the door to the cafeteria.

----------------------------------

"So Claire, what is up?" Massie asked, as the four girls propped themselves up on their elbows, leaning in. Apparently, the 'gossip position' was still in, although Claire hardly considered what she was about to tell them 'gossip.' Deciding she had no choice but to tell, she hastily spilled her conversation with Cam from earlier.

"And?" Kristen asked, tugging on a braid.

"I have a problem –" Excitedly, Alicia leaned in, thirsting for some juicy gossip. "I think I still like Cam." Dylan gasped, Alicia smiled, Kristen squealed, and Massie rolled her eyes.

"Two things, Kuh-laire. One: We all already know you like Cam." The rest of the girls nodded, smiling widely. "And two: How is this a problem?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt again, I guess." She answered quietly. Dylan patted her back affectionately.

"Don't worry," she said, "We'll all be waiting for you in the range rover after." Claire nodded, trying to smile.

"And Claire: Don't worry, you and Cam are ah-bviously meant to be. So sit back, relax, and let nature take its course."

------------------------------

Claire stood rocking back and forth on her heels under the big oak tree. Nervously, she zipped and unzipped her Juicy, waiting for Cam.

"Claire?" A voice asked. Claire spun on her heel. There was Cam, walking towards her with a big smile on his face. Claire immediately smiled back, feeling her heart catch in her throat. But the smile quickly faded as she saw a girl emerge from behind Cam. Who in the world was that?

"Hey Cam," She said, trying not to sound nervous, or jealous, or anything.

"Hey Claire. This is the surprise. She's the most amazing girl – you'll love her!" Claire tried to smile, fighting back tears. And here she was, thinking he would suddenly proclaim his love for her and take her back.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. Ashley Devon." The girl hardly smiled, whipping her fake-blond hair over her shoulder and sticking out her hand. Claire grabbed it.

"Claire Lyons. Nice to meet you."

"You too, Clure."

"It's actually Claire." Cam corrected.

"Right, Cammy-poo." The girl put-smiled and hung herself all over Cam, who didn't look like he minded. "Oh my gosh, you have to hear the story of how we met." The girl kicked her Fake Uggs' in the dirt. "It was sooo romantic," She gushed. "We met at the beach – and he came over to me, and then –" She stopped suddenly, and stared at Cam, pulling her non-Juicy velour hoodie over her head. "And then, it was history." She leaned in and kissed him. Claire looked away, trying to keep her stomach where it belonged. Suddenly the girl pulled away. "I love your hoodie!" She fake-gushed to Claire. "Did you get it at Target? I got mine at Old Navy – a step above Target, but I know how it is, when you can't afford." 

"Um, actually," Claire said, disgusted, "I got it at Nordstrom." Ashley looked genuinely surprised, and picked up the little J on the zipper.

"O.M.G," She said, "Is this a Juicy Couture hoodie?" Claire nodded, confused. "Wow, girls here are better off than I thought. Oh my gosh, Claire, were you sitting at table eighteen today?" Claire nodded, still confused. "Oh my gosh! You must be popular. Oh, we will be the best of friends." She hooked arms with Claire. "Come on, you can come to my house! Toodles Cam!" She waved to him as he walked off; thinking his girlfriend and best friend had just become friends. Wrong.

"Well," Claire said, unhooking her arm from Ashley's, "I can't, I'm going –" She was cut off by a honk as the range rover started driving towards her.

"Claire!" Dylan's red-head popped out the window, "Come on!"

"Gotta go!" Claire said, and turned around, running towards the range rover. What she didn't know was that Ashley was following her.

"Hey Claire, could I come home with you guys?" She asked, right before Claire stepped into the range rover.

"Um," Claire looked at Massie, who was sizing Ashley up with disgust. Claire gave her a no look with her eyes, and Massie returned the "of course she can't" look. Claire sighed in relief. But before she could say anything, Massie started talking.

"Um, do I look like a street vendor?" She said, thoroughly disgusted.

"No…" Ashley asked, confused.

"Then why do you think I like fakes?" She laughed and closed the door, watching as Ashley walked off in a huff.

**A/N: Okay, so the Massie's comebacks weren't as good as they are in the books, but I did the best I could. Please review – sorry it took so long to post.**


	4. Dares and Dates

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me! Here's chapter three.**

Massie pushed up the arms of her purple satin pajamas, "Okay, I've got an idea – who wants to play truth or dare?" Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen's hands shot up in the air. Reluctantly, Claire raised her hand too. Last time she had played Truth or Dare with Massie it hadn't gone well…

Flashback:

"Okay Claire – Truth or Dare?" Massie asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Um … Dare." She finally decided – she didn't want to give away anymore details about her and Cam, or how she still liked him.

"Okay, hmm, I dare you to … call up Cam and –"

"What? No!" Claire exclaimed, fixing the strap on her tank top. "I can't!"

"Fine, then, you know what you have to do if you refuse the dare."

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes – because only chickens refuse dares." Claire sighed, as the game continued.

The next day she found herself in the crowded cafeteria of her high school.

"We're waiting Claire." Dylan had snickered. Kristen only shot her a sympathetic look before ducking her head. Closing her eyes tightly, Claire let out a deep breath before standing up. She put her hands under her arm and started the chicken dance – Massie's term deemed if you were a "chicken" you would have to act like one during lunch the next day – i.e., stand up and do the chicken dance. They'd all been subjected to this at one point or another, except Massie, of course. People were laughing now, as Claire quietly sang the tune. A few guys hollered, some girls shouted "louder!" and it was one of the most embarrassing moments in Claire's life.

"I promise, I won't make you call up Cam." Massie stated. "Now, I'll ask first. Claire – truth or dare?" She asked, smirking. Claire decided to play it safe.

"Truth." She responded. Massie sat there, pondering which question to ask, before she let a smirk overtake her lips.

"Are you mad that Cam is going out with whats-her-face because you still like him?"

"Um… yes." Claire said, barely audible.

"What?" Alicia asked, "I didn't catch that." Claire cleared her throat.

"Yes." She answered. Massie smiled knowingly, Dylan smirked, Kristen cackled, and Alicia rolled her eyes. "Alicia," Claire interrupted their laughing, "Truth or Dare."

"Let me see … um, truth."

"Who do _you _like?" Claire asked, glad to shift the spotlight onto somebody else. She saw Alicia shift uncomfortably.

"Well?" Dylan asked, leaning forward. Kristen laughed again.

"Um…" Nervously, she bit her lip. "Well, Derrick has been looking kind of cute lately." Massie spit out her vitamin water, glaring at Alicia.

"What?" Dylan screeched. "No way!" Claire looked down at the floor, feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Alicia! That's my **ex**! Off limits!" Massie cried, standing up to change out of her vitamin water soaked pajamas. "And since when do you call him Derrick?!" She huffed over to her closet before picking out a pink tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. "Plus, that was satin – now I have to get a new one. Gawd Alicia, why _Derrick_?"

"Well, yesterday, he um, he asked me out and –" Kristen gasped and Claire began nervously picking at the rug.

"Please tell me you said no." Massie walked out of the closet, now dressed in dry pajamas, before depositing the wet ones in the trash. "Well?" She asked when she got no answer.

"I said I would think about it …" Massie inhaled deeply.

"You know what Alicia … I think, I think," Massie appeared to be in great thought. "Say yes. It was a year ago that we broke up. But, you have to do something first." Massie leaned over and started whispering in Alicia's ear, whose smile began to grow.

"Okay Massie. Claire – Truth or Dare?"

"What? I just went!"

"I know – but the rules never said, you couldn't go again."

"Fine," Claire huffed, "Um, dare, I guess." She really didn't want to answer anymore stupid questions or be the object of somebody's laughs. Alicia started grinning and looked at Massie. Uh-oh, Claire didn't think she was very fond of that look.

"Okay, Claire, I dare you to phone Josh up and ask him out. You have to go out with him for at least a month – unless, he breaks up with you before then." Claire's jaw dropped.

"Now?" She squeaked. Alicia nodded.

"Look, Kuh-laire. I have an idea," Massie butted in, "Here's what happens: you like Cam, right? Like love him?" Claire nodded. "Good, well you two ahb-viously belong together, so … you go out with Josh and Cam gets jealous … BAM! Buy-bye fake girl and Cam hello Cam and Claire."

"You guys, I don't know about this …"

"It's a dare! You have to!" Dylan cried. "Unless, of course, you feel like visiting chicken lane again?" Quickly, Claire shook her head no.

"Good." Massie said, "Now call." She thrust the phone in Claire's hand, who reluctantly began dialing. Her palms began sweating as the phone rang before Josh's voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi – it's Claire." Wow, she sounded not scared, which was weird. She was certain that when her voice came out it would be some sort of high-pitched squeal or worse – she wouldn't be able to say anything at all. But instead, while her insides were churning, outside she sounded cool and collected.

"Oh, hey Claire. What's up?"

"Um, well, I've been thinking lately," Claire twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "willyougooutwithme?" She blurted – Oh god, so much for cool and collected, she thought. She sounded like Carrie, the notorious fast talker.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes." She squeaked out. What if he didn't like her anymore – he used to, but that was like, three years ago – plus it was short lived. What if he still liked Alicia? Or Massie? Or someone else? "It's okay if you don't want to," She started rambling, "I was just asking because I kind of like you, and um, I haven't had a boyfriend in a while, since Cam, wow, I never really realized that before –" Josh cut her off.

"Relax Claire. I've actually kind of wanted to ask you out for a while. I've just been a little nervous you'd say no, you know, after everything that happened in 7th grade." Claire's jaw dropped. "So can I pick you up at 7 tomorrow? We can go to the movies."

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great, I guess."

"Cool, well see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." She whispered, before hearing the click. She looked up at the grinning faces of the Pretty Committee – who had, naturally, heard the whole thing. Oh god, she thought, what have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: I know, I'm not much a fan of Claire/Josh myself, but don't worry – this is completely Claire/Cam in the end, I promise. **


	5. Preperations and Plans

A/N: I know, it's been more than a week since I've updated

**A/N: I know, it's been more than 2 weeks since I've updated. I've just been so busy with school and such lately. Please bear with me!**

Massie stood back from Claire and cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm … nope, not working for me, sorry." Claire rolled her eyes and walked back into the closet before tearing off the pink mini-dress and white leggings. "I got it!" She heard Massie holler from the other room. Claire thrust on her robe before walking back out into the room.

"What is it?"

"Okay, give me those skinny True Religion jeans you got last week." Claire handed them over and Massie laid them out on the bed. "Kay, let me see your camis and tank tops." Claire led Massie to her closet, and Massie scrolled through them before seeing what she wanted. "Aha! Here it is – your Dakota Martin Scarf Top! From Intuition, right?" Claire nodded. "This is perfect!" She walked back out and laid them out above the jeans. "Now shoes." Massie stalked over to Claire's shoes, shaking her head, until she found them – a pair of cute, turquoise flats. "Change." She thrust the clothes into Claire's hands who reluctantly went to go change.

When she came out, Massie squealed with excitement. "I knew it! I knew it!" Claire circled in front of the floor length mirror.

"Are you sure this is it?" She was suddenly nervous.

"Of course. It's perfect." She checked her watch, "We have exactly one hour and two minutes before Josh gets here. That's nawt a lot of time, and we still have to do hair and accessories. Now, sit." Massie pointed to the white chaise in front of Claire's vanity mirror. "What to do, what to do…" Massie tapped her chin. "We don't have enough time to call in Jakkob, so it'll have to be simple. We could do an updo – no, not right. Hmm… I got it! I'll straighten it!"

"Straighten it?" Claire exclaimed, "But I love my curls!"

"I know, I love them to, but trust me, you'll look great with straight hair." Massie reached into her bag and pulled out the straightener she had brought with her. Claire closed her eyes, and let Massie do her job.

--

She now had only 10 minutes until Josh would be here. Claire was anxiously smoothing her new straightened hair in front of the mirror. Massie was right – it did look good. She was wearing the top and jeans Massie had picked out, along with the shoes, a cute necklace, blue earrings, and a charcoal gray wool coat – it was chilly outside.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire, its Massie. Josh will be there soon. Are you ready?"

"Yea, I think. I hope. Thanks for your help, Mass." All of sudden, the doorbell rang. "Oh my gosh, I think it's him." She whisper-yelled.

"You'll be fine. Deep breaths Claire – but remember the goal: it's for Cam. He'll be so jealous –"

"I get it Mass, I got to go though." Claire hung up and stuffed her phone in her purse before hurrying to answer the door. "Hey," she said, once she saw Josh standing there, looking really good.

"Hey yourself." She smiled at him and he walked her out to his driver's car. "So," he started once the car started to move, "tell me the truth. You asked me out to make Cam jealous, am I right?"

"I –" Claire couldn't speak, her throat was closing in. And then Josh laughed – actually laughed. "Yes." She admitted – she couldn't stand this. And now he was only laughing harder. "What? Shouldn't you be screaming at me, yelling, booting me out of the car?" She got no response, only laughter. "Something!" Claire screamed. He seemed to calm down after that.

"Okay, that's why I was going to ask you out," Claire looked confused. "It was mine and Derrick's idea." Claire nodded. "Here, I'll tell you …"

--

_Flashback:_

"_Look, Cam." Josh said, "Derrick and I decided it was time we talked with you about Ashley." Cam's eyes instantly widened. "Why?" Derrick rolled his eyes._

"_Because she's your girlfriend and we don't like how she acts. And dude, you're still completely hung up on Claire. I can sense it."_

"_Two things, A: Ashley and I are not breaking up and B: I am over Claire – I swear to god, I am." This time, Josh cut in._

"_Are you freaking kidding me? That Ashley girl is not only with you – I saw her with Plovert over at the bowling alley yesterday. She's all over everybody."_

"_Don't talk about her like that!" Cam said, standing up. And yet, a part of him couldn't help thinking that. But at camp, Ashley had been so sincerely nice, convincing him to break up with Claire. And that was a good thing, right? Wrong. Stop arguing with yourself, idiot, he told himself._

"_I've been your friend since preschool, Cam, preschool." Derrington and Cam were now face to face. "And I'm telling you one thing – I don't like this Ashley girl at all. She's using you, she's manipulating you, and she's lying to your face. Accept the facts, Cam, she convinced you to break up with Claire." With that remark, Derrington and Josh stormed out of Slice of Heaven. _

"_Now what?" Josh asked, confused. Derrick was silent for a second before the idea hit him._

"_I got it – we make him see that he likes her!"_

"_How?"_

"_Make him jealous. Here's the plan. You, ask Claire out –"_

"_What? No! Been there, done that!"_

"_I'm serious, you take her to a movie at the same time Cam and Ashley will be there. If he sees you two on enough dates he'll flip and get back together with Ashley. It's perfect!"_

"_Alright… I guess."_

_End Flashback._

--

"So you see," Josh said, finishing up his story "It's all one big plan of Derricks. Now, I don't know if it'll work or not, but …" Claire nodded.

"Massie seemed pretty confident it would." Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Massie put you up to this, huh?" Claire nodded, and Josh laughed again. "Should have figured. How are she and Chris doing?"

"Good, they're good."

"Alright, well, we're here. Here goes nothing." And they stepped out of the car to put Phase One of the plan into action.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be more exciting, with the date. I'm not sure when I'll have that up, I'll try to make it soon, but no promises. I'm not even sure what's going to happen next – I'm kind of just making this up as I go along, lol! Well, review please!**


	6. Kisses and Misses

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Well, here's Chapter 5!**

The moment they walked into the theatre, Claire spotted Cam. He and Ashley were sitting at a table about 25 feet away from her. Ashley was giggling, and they were leaned in towards each other.

"Makes you want to gag, doesn't it?" Josh said, reading her thoughts.

"Oh yeah." Claire clutched her stomach when she saw them kissing. "Ick." Josh looked pointedly away from them.

"So what movie do you want to go see?"

"Hmm, I don't know …" Claire scanned the listings, "What are they seeing?"

"I don't know – wait! I just got an idea, why don't we go 'accidentally' bump into them." Claire glanced over at the two.

"Well, I guess."

"C'mon!" Josh grabbed her arm and they walked by the table.

"Josh!" A voice called out, "Is that you?" Claire and Josh turned around.

"Well, what a surprise Cam! And Ashley." Claire said, putting on a fake smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're on a date." Ashley said, staring at Claire with an I'm-the-one-on-the-date-with-Cam-not-you look. "What about you two?" She obviously seemed to think that her and Josh would never be on a date.

"Same as you two." Josh answered. Claire watched as both Ashley's and Cam's eyes got wide as saucers.

"You two?" Cam asked pointing between them.

"Yep!" Claire was quick to put in. She grabbed Josh's arm. "Isn't it just great?" She looked at Josh with admiration in her eyes – for once her acting skills were paying off. Cam swallowed and put on a fake smile.

"Sure is. Well, we'll see you two later." Ashley continued to stare at them before turning around and kissing Cam smack on the lips. Claire turned around and made a gross face.

"Let's go, Josh. We don't want to be late for the movie." They quickly walked away from Ashley and Cam. "Do you think it's working?" Claire asked once they were out of earshot from the couple.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. Cam looked kind of jealous actually." Claire turned around and saw the two still kissing.

"I don't know."

"Well, here, I have an idea," He waited until Cam was watching them and then leaned into towards Claire's ear, "Laugh," he instructed, "Make it look like I'm whispering something funny into your ear." Suddenly, Claire caught on. She quietly giggled and looked out of the corner of her eye at Cam. Surprisingly, his face was turning rather red. Then she felt Josh lean in and kiss her cheek. _Oh gosh_, she thought. She glanced at Cam who was trying not to look at them – _it's really working now_.

--

Later that night, Claire was recounting her story to Massie.

"So let me get this straight – Josh had the same idea as you?" Claire nodded. "And then Cam got totally jealous?" Claire nodded again. "Ehmagawd! He's totally gonna dump Ashley like a hot potato and come running back to you."

"I don't know, Mass. I feel kind of bad about it actually." Claire stared down at the rug, rubbing her hand along it. "I mean, I don't even like Josh – I'm not sure this is a good idea, to be tricking Cam like this."

"What? Not a good idea – of course it's a good idea! It's to-tally working, anyways. It's too late to back out now!"

"Whatever Mass, I got to get ho –" Claire stopped mid-sentence as her cell phone vibrated. She glanced down at the screen – she had a new text. Quickly, she opened it.

**From: Cam Fischer**

**Sat, Sep 12, 11:50 pm**

**hey claire, i jus wanted to say that i completely support u n josh – u 2 make a cute couple, srry if i acted weird at the movies, I was jus surprised**

Claire stared at the screen, then wordlessly showed it to Massie.

"Should I reply?" She whispered. Massie nodded.

**From: Claire Lyons**

**Sat, Sep 12, 11:53 pm**

**s'ok. im happy for u n ashley 2. see u monday.**

Claire sighed and closed her phone.

"So much for that plan. I'm gonna text Josh."

**From: Claire Lyons**

**Sat, Sep 12, 11:54 pm**

**plan is off. cam texted me saying he was ok w/us. oh well, its 2 late.**

Moments later, she received a reply.

**From: Josh Hotz**

**Sat, Sep 12, 11:54 pm**

**i no. i got a text from him 2. i texted him back n told him we werent officially dating. see u Monday.**

Claire looked up at Massie.

"So much for that – I guess I got to go Massie, I'll see you later."

"Okay, call me anytime alright? I'm always here." Claire nodded and fled from the room before the tears could start falling. Her plan had backfired.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short - I started running out of ideas on how to make this chapter longer so i added the texts. Anyways, the next chapter should (hopefully) be longer.**


End file.
